ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yu Narukami
"It's only natural." :—Yu Narukami Yu Narukami is the main protagonist of Persona 4 series. While he is actually an unnamed character in Persona 4, he has the name Yu Narukami in Persona 4 Arena which exists in the same continuity as Persona 4 and remains as his canon title. Biography The Legacy of Yu Narukami *''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 (2008)'' **''Persona 4 Golden (2012-2013)'' *''Persona 4 Arena (2012-2013)'' **''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax (2013-2014)'' *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth (2014)'' *''Persona 4: Dancing All Night (2014-2015)'' *''Blazblue: Cross Tag Battle (2018-2019)'' *''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labryinth (2018-2019)'' Appearance Yu has short, bowl-shaped gray hair with matching gray eyes. He has a pale complexion and is quite tall, however is still a head shorter than fellow Persona user Kanji Tatsumi. At school and in the Midnight Channel, the protagonist wears the conventional school uniform of Yasogami High and wears gray glasses in battle. In the summer, he wears a light uniform. On days off, he is shown wearing a black jacket and gray turtleneck shirt along with black pants. On days off in the summer, he wears a white collar shirt with short sleeves and brown pants. At the school festival while crossdressing, he uses a female uniform with black leggings as well as a wig with long pigtails. The protagonist also has a black blazer which he occasionally is seen wearing in the manga adaption of the game. In Persona 4 Golden during the newly added Halloween event, he dresses as a magician, wearing a huge black top hat, a white chemise along with black suspenders and black pants while he wears a snow suit with a beanie and yellow goggles, black turtleneck and possibly a white sweater vest during the ski trip event. In colder days in the winter, he wears a white winter coat with black and white pad scarf and matching black gloves under his school uniform. Personality In Persona 4, the main hero is a silent protagonist except for instances where he speaks when summoning a Persona and so on. His personality is ultimately based on the player's actions and decisions. However, when the protagonist of Persona 4 hears Jika Net Tanaka, he describes it as a cheery song unlike the protagonist of Persona 3 who describes it as an annoying song which may indicate some semblance of a personality. In the Persona 4 Manga adaption, Souji Seta is a distant loner who demonstrates a high level of maturity, his overly formal speaking tone being one of the most telling signs. Seta has a pessimistic outlook on life due to his parents and having to move frequently as a result of said parents' demanding careers but he eventually warms up as he explores friendship. In Persona 4 The Animation, Yu Narukami is depicted as quiet and polite. Before the awakening of his Persona, Yu seemed to be emotionless and cold at times, as well as occasionally deadpan. Afterwards, however, he is shown to value the bonds of friendship between the members of the Investigation Team and is highly concerned about his friends. He goes through great lengths in order to help others. Fortunately as he grows closer to the group he opens up more and more, and by the end he is as unique (though still quieter) as any of the other characters. He has a dry sense of humor, and sometimes does questionable things which he thinks are funny. He also seems a bit naive and oblivious to certain situations, which somehow keeps working to his benefit; especially when dealing with the girls, as he is able to get away with things that would warrant a smack for any of the other male characters. Theme Song Yu Narukami's theme song is a Persona 4 Arena mix of "Reach Out to the Truth" from Persona 4. Sprites Trivia Gallery Illustrations P4a-yu-narukami.jpg|Persona 4 Arena yu_P4G.png|Persona 4 Golden Renders Yu_Narukami_render.png|Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 Story Artworks Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Playable Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters from Japan Category:Yasogami High School Students Category:Investigation Team Members Category:Persona 4 Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Boss Characters Category:Characters Who Debuted in 2008 Category:Persona 4 Arena Characters Category:Persona 4 Arena Ultimax Characters